The present invention relates generally to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to improved connections for multi-die semiconductor packages.
In semiconductor packages that have more than one die, such as the semiconductor package 100 shown in FIG. 1, the dies 101 have bond pads 102 that are electrically connected with bond wires 103 to leads 104, power bars 105, and a die flag 106. The leads 104 connected to the die bond pads 102 provide signals to and from the dies 101. The power bars 105, which are formed as part of the lead frame 107, provide power to the dies 101. The die flag 106 can provide a ground for the dies 101.
The power bars 105 are located near the periphery 108 of the die flag 106 of the semiconductor package 100. The drawback to having the power bars 105 located near the periphery 108 is that it is difficult to connect bond wires to the bond pads 102 located on those portions of the dies 101 that are not located near the periphery 108 of the die flag 106 and are not proximate to the power bars 105. Further, the die pads 102 connected to the power bars 105 have to use longer lengths of bond wire, which can cause issues such as wire sag.